Mycroft's Pride
by winchesterbitch
Summary: Mycroft's daughter has started using drugs, and he is stunned by the revelation.
1. Busted By Uncle Sherl

Mycroft's Pride

The halls of St. Ignatius school were bustling everyone preparing for the new school year, the only person not happy to be returning to school was Madelyn Violet Holmes. She hated school she always felt that her IQ grew lower by the day and she was constantly stuck with some fashion conscious wannabe in her room.

Madelyn had been there for a while and her new roommate hadn't arrived as of yet, So she pulled on her long black coat and decided to see if she could still go unnoticed away from school property. As she slipped out of the room she heard the telltale yell of "THE FREAK IS BACK!" from various students, shaking her head Madelyn simply walked past everyone and headed out.

Madelyn Holmes strode alone and unnoticed away from the school grounds and into the bustling city streets. She glanced around realising where she was and smiled as she simply walked toward one of the rougher parts of the city and into a drug den. Her father had no idea of her drug habits, it was a secret she kept quite well.

In the flop house she was staying in, she was known simply as Mimi, She had endeared herself quickly with one of the males in the house and the two of them lay side by side on the mattress staring at each other as he stuck a needle in her arm kissing her as he pressed the plunger so she could be as high as he. Madelyn moaned low into the kiss and then froze as she saw a shadow cast over them, she looked up and groaned "Bloody hell, Have you come to get me Uncle Sherl?"

The man standing over her didn't speak he simply grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the guy "you should know better than to skip school. He knows everything. And soon he will know your secret" Madelyn shook her head as the guy she'd been kissing looked up "Mimi…What's going on?" The tall man perked an eyebrow "Mimi? Really?" he shook his head and pulled her along with him "Let's go Madelyn"

The girl didn't protest nor did she allow her Uncle's dragging her away to ruin her high, mostly she just allowed him to prattle on and on. When he finally stopped yelling at her she looked to him "I don't see why you're getting bent out of shape for Uncle Sherl, It's not like my recreational activities effect you any."

The detective chuckled "Oh but they do Madelyn. Because Mycroft blames me for your mistakes and any injuries. You need to stop this now before you kill yourself. It would break his heart and you know it." The girl groaned as they got out of the cab at Baker Street "That's crap uncle Sherlock. Its utter crap. My father cares only about his job and his public image."

While Sherlock couldn't argue the point about his brother he also couldn't condone his niece speaking about her father with such disgust. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder "Madelyn, your father while cold and aloof at times, he does care about you. You're the only person he loves more than he loves himself." Madelyn shook her head and sighed as she threw open the door "I'm telling you Uncle. My father hates…..me" Her words dropped off as she saw her father sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing here dad?" the older man stood leaning on his umbrella as Sherlock spoke "I called him" She spun on her foot "YOU BLOODY CALLED HIM!?" Mycroft glowered at her "Of course he bloody called me! I'm your father" the girl shook her head and squeezed past Mycroft who spun around to watch her walk up the stairs " grumbling to himself he stomped up behind her.

"MADELYN VIOLET HOLMES DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" when he walked into the door he saw his daughter curled up in his brother's chair with her hood over her head. "Go away dad. And stop watching me on CCTV. And please stop sending uncle Sherl to bail me out of whatever imaginary problems you always seem to think I have." Mycroft frowned "your uncle found you in a crack den. I really don't think that is an imaginary problem Madelyn."

The girl sat up crossing her arms over her chest, Mycroft almost laughed she looked like she did when she was five and being petulant with him. "Madelyn dearest. What possessed you to go to that place?" The 15 year old sighed heavily "I needed to get away. Out of that bloody school daddy." Mycroft frowned "School has only just begun Madelyn." She jumped out of the chair "I'm so tired of being the freak! I hear it all the time Daddy. The freak is here. Holmes is a freak. Holmes thinks she's so bloody smart. I'm tired! I'm Just so bloody tired of having to fight my way through school."

Mycroft stared at his little girl surprised at the outburst "Why did you not tell me about this darling?" The girl just looked at him incredulously "Are you bloody serious? And show you that I'm weak?" Sherlock had come in hearing her, he frowned but said nothing watching to see how Mycroft handled this. Mycroft sighed softly "Madelyn….If you had told me I wouldn't have sent you back to that school." The girl closed her eyes, she had never cut her emotions off the way her father and uncle had. A tear fell down her cheek. "I hate that school Daddy. Please don't make me go back there" Mycroft placed a gentle hand on her cheek "you don't have to go back there. I want you to spend a few days with Sherlock until I get you into a different school"

Madelyn nodded and smirked at her uncle's scowl but she knew that Sherlock would challenge her and teach her things as he always did. She looked over to her father "Thank you daddy." Mycroft nodded "no more trips to that drug house. If I find out that you're in that place again and it won't be a different school you will be attending. You will be going to a rehabilitation centre." The girl nodded slightly "Yes father." With nothing more said Mycroft gave her a pinched smile and turned to go out the door.

Once Mycroft was gone Sherlock looked to his niece "You. Go have a lay down in my room. I'll order some take away and I'll wake you when it arrives." The girl yawned and nodded heading into her uncle's room, she curled up on the large bed started to drift off to sleep.


	2. Overdose

Chapter 2:

4 months later found Madelyn in a new school she'd been clean for quite some time. Her father never spoke of the time she'd been found in a drug den, but as far as she knew that was the only time he had known of her 'habit'. A month ago there had been a talent show at school and she had a violin solo. She had asked both Sherlock and Mycroft to come see her and neither had come.

She tried to reason that they were busy, her father was the British government despite when he told people, her uncle a very busy consulting detective who was almost always needed for some case of another. But Uncle Sherl had promised to come to the show, and he was the one she had always been able to count on for things. Hell when she started puberty it hadn't been her father who helped her deal with the explanation of sex and how the body changes, That had been Uncle Sherlock, however when it came to the talk about monthly female problems her uncle had gotten Molly Hooper to tackle that disgusting conversation, sure Molly had been wonderful about it but still it hadn't been something that Madelyn had wanted to deal with.

She was angry, no she was more than angry she wanted to hurt her father…well not really she more felt that she wanted to hurt herself. She hadn't felt this alone in some time and the fact that her father and uncle couldn't even be bothered to show up to her talent show had upset her to no end, it made her feel that she didn't matter to them.

Sighing Madelyn got up ignoring her roommate's prattling on about whatever she could think of to say next and stood grabbing her coat the girl strode out of the room and straight out of the school not caring about what happened to her next. The girl glanced around as she walked through the streets of London not really keen about the chance of getting caught again but perhaps this time she'd OD or something before they found her…ah well one could only hope.

Madelyn snuck through the streets coming to the place that she'd been found in a few months ago, this time though she had money with her so she could buy if need be. But generally she could flirt with a boy and get him to share. Once there she ended up buying some junk for herself and made her way through the semi-dark place until she found an empty mattress. Madelyn sat leaning on the wall as she prepared her needle. She took a deep breath and pierced her skin sighing softly as she pushed the plunger and began to feel the drug making its way through her system, it was the last thing she remembered at least until she awoke in the hospital.

Barts Hospital 3 days later:

When Madelyn finally awoke she saw her uncle, not her father sitting by her side. Her uncle seemed worried, and very very upset. Feeling his hand holding hers she squeezed gently "Uncle Sherl, What's happened?" he looked up at her "Madelyn what have you done to yourself? Why would you go and do this?"

She looked away embarrassed more than anything "I figured you guys just wouldn't care. If I'm gone then father only needs to worry about you. The one who matters most to him has always been you Uncle Sherl." Sherlock chuckled "Oh sweet girl, you have no idea. Your father has always been there for you, you just never knew it."

She perked a brow "The hell are you talking about Uncle Sherl?" Sherlock Holmes ran a hand through his curls and smiled "No matter what you think or feel, Mycroft loves you very much" he seemed to conveniently change his story for her, something was going on between her uncle and father that they weren't telling her about for now she was tired and would let it go. Madelyn sighed "Why isn't he here then Uncle Sherl? What is so bloody important that he can't even be here for me now?" The detective frowned and kissed her knuckles "I asked him to stay away for your sake Madelyn. You needed to have rest before he came in here yelling at you."

Madelyn stared at him trying to deduce what he was telling her but the things she was trying to read off of him didn't make sense. The words concerned and father kept popping up in her mind's eye, finally she shook her head "Its ok Uncle Sherl, he can come in. I can handle him." Sherlock smiled his eyes twinkling as he smiled "alright. If you insist." The man stood and leaned over kissing her forehead "I'll send him right in."

In the hall Sherlock looked to his brother "She's willing to see you. But do not upset her." The elder Holmes frowned "I thought you were going to tell her the truth Sherlock." The detective frowned "Wasn't the time Mycroft. Still isn't the time so don't you bloody say a thing to her either" Mycroft frowned "Tell my Sherlock, Why is it that you wish to take her by the hand now. Play the father if you will, however at the time she was born you decided it too tedious and left the child behind?"

Sherlock sighed "That doesn't matter Mycroft. Just leave it be she's not in a good place, She feels as though we've failed her." The elder brother sighed nodded "I suppose we have failed her Sherlock. Myself too wrapped up with work, you too wrapped up with your life. Perhaps we should have been more attentive or left her with Mummy and father. She may not have ended up so alone in her life, she may not have felt so abandoned by us." Sherlock shook his head "She would feel abandoned either way Mycroft. Her father should have stepped up and been her father instead of expecting everyone else to take care of her."

Mycroft nodded and turned away going into the girl's room, Madelyn looked up at him and took a breath "Alright father. Let me have it." Mycroft shook his head "not this time Madelyn. I'm not going to yell. I am however going to send you to Rehab." She girl shook her head "No! Dad I don't need Rehab" Mycroft perked a brow "Oh Madelyn you don't even see it do you? You could have died." The girl felt defeated by the matter "I was trying to die. Apparently I failed at that too" Mycroft gently took her hand in his "Oh my darling girl. You could have called myself or Uncle Sherlock if there was something bothering you. Why didn't you call?" The girl glares at him "Why didn't you show up to the talent show?" Mycroft frowned "That's what this is about? Myself and your uncle missing a school function that happened over a month ago?"

Madelyn sat up her eyes burning with anger "NO FATHER! THIS HAS BEEN BOILING UP FOR QUITE SOME TIME! THIS IS ABOUT YOU NOT GIVING A DAMN ABOUT ME!" Mycroft was stunned, he blinked a couple times before trying to be calm in his response "Madelyn you are loved." The girl shook her head "YOU COULD HAVE BLOODY WELL FOOLED ME!? I'M ALWAYS A BLOODY AFTERTHOUGHT WITH BOTH YOU AND UNCLE SHERL. THE ONLY PEOPLE IN MY LIFE THAT SEEM TO CARE EVEN A SLIGHT BIT IS GRAN AND GRANDFATHER, BUT I'M HARDLY ALLOWED TO SEE THEM BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BE ASSED TO GO VISIT YOUR OWN BLOODY PARENTS"

Mycroft bit his lip "I'm very busy Madelyn. I can't just drop everything to go visit my parents." The girl glared her voice cold as she spoke "Family is all we have in the end Father. And if you continue to push said family away you will truly be alone when you die. You always say that caring is not an advantage, but don't you see father, It is. Caring, loving people your family it is the greatest advantage of all. It gives you courage at times and strength. Of course naturally your family will drive you crazy. But caring about them always makes you stronger. Not caring makes you a Bloody sociopath."

Mycroft bit his lip "Madelyn…you should rest." The girl looked to him "you and uncle Sherl are keeping something from me and once I'm back on my feet I intend to find out what it is." the man sighed "Stop this. You're acting crazy. We are not keeping anything from you child. Now just please rest and I shall come back later." The girl shook her head "don't do me any favors….Mycroft."


	3. Mycroft's Mistake

Christmas:

Madelyn was off of school for break, and attending her grandparent's house for the annual Christmas do with her father and Uncle. Once they'd arrived Gran fawned over Madelyn who lapped up the attention like a starved puppy. Madelyn loved her grandparents and the rare times she got to be with them she felt almost like one of those adorable ordinary people that were around.

Of course her father whined and her uncle absently read the newspaper as per usual, John, Mary and little Abigail were also joining the fray. And thankfully this year that creepy Bill Wiggins stayed in London. Uncle Sherl's homeless network needed to just stay away from family gatherings especially that Wiggins guy.

So things had started to get underway no arguments thus far, at least not until Madelyn asked if they could spend a few days with gran and granddad…the battle was on. Mycroft said no he was too busy, then Madelyn tried to argue the fact that the government doesn't work on holidays But Mycroft stood his ground and informed her that when he and Sherlock headed back to London she would go back to that big empty school and spend the remainder of the holidays there.

Once he had told her that Madelyn seething glared daggers at her father and screamed "I HATE YOU! I WISH UNCLE SHERL WAS MY FATHER HE WOULD NEVER TREAT ME LIKE YOU DO!" Mycroft looked at her his face unreadable as he responded "Well then Madelyn, I suppose it's a good thing that Sherlock _Is _your father then isn't it!?" Sherlock's blue eyes widened he hadn't wanted Madelyn to find out this way, The girl stared between the whole family before running out the door and not stopping.

Sherlock glared at his brother "Very mature Mycroft. I knew you were cold, but I never once thought you would hurt her that way." Not giving his brother a chance to answer Sherlock raced out the door behind Madelyn. He finally caught up to her as she was nearing the old 'pirate lair' that he had built when he still had Redbeard, it also helped when trying to keep away from Mycroft at times as well. He grabbed her hand before she go too far ahead, As she turned to look at him he saw something that he'd always hated to see in her eyes, tears and pain. He sighed and pulled her close hugging her "Madelyn, talk to me." She looked up at him "is what he said true? Are you my father?"

The detective nodded sadly holding on tight to her when she tried to run off again "stop and listen Madelyn. Please." Madelyn looked up at him "You h-hated me so much that you had to give me to him? You could have just given me up for adoption someone might have actually loved me then." He smiled softly lifting her chin to look at him "Little girl, you are loved. Mycroft is a damned fool for doing this to you alright. Yes, he told you the truth. I am your father. But sweet girl don't you ever think for a second that I gave you to him because I hated you. It's not the case. I couldn't care for you Madelyn. And I honestly thought that he would do better by you. I had drug problems and I was so self-absorbed that when your mum showed up with you, I didn't know what to do. Apparently even my mind palace didn't have any common knowledge of kids. So instead of stepping up and learning to be your dad, I settled for being your uncle. That's partly why you got away with so much because it was his job to be the bad guy."

Madelyn looked at him "Who was my mum?" Sherlock sighed sadly "Your mum was a drug addict like myself. I didn't even know she had been pregnant until after you were born. Mycroft had sent me to rehab and I got clean…staying that way would prove to be a challenge." Madelyn bit her lip "Is she still around?" he shook his head "No Madelyn, She passed away when you were barely a month old. She brought you to me when you were a few days old." The girl nodded "and then you took me to Mycroft"

He nodded "yeah. In hindsight though I probably should have stepped up or brought you here. Your grandparents would have loved to raise you. In fact they offered, Mycroft said no. claimed they were getting too old to chase children around the house." She nodded "sounds like him. I have this memory, I don't know if it was you or Mycroft. But it was Christmas so we were probably here, but I remember someone picking me up out of bed and taking me out early in the morning to watch it snow." Sherlock smiled "That was me. And later on you helped gran with the cooking and then you and your grandfather put that silly train together around the bottom of the Christmas tree"

Madelyn looked down "I remember that. Mycroft complained the whole time that my sitting on the floor was sure to somehow make me sick." Another chuckle from the detective "yeah. Mycroft is a bit of a git at times. How about you come back up to the house with me hmmm?" the girl shook her head "No. I um I think I'm just going to sit out here for a while. But thanks for the talk." Sherlock was worried but nodded "Alright. I'll leave you to it then." He was certain that she would take off he just wasn't sure when it was going to happen.

Sherlock didn't walk back into the house, he stormed in and punched Mycroft square in the jaw "You are a stupid Prat brother-mine. Merry Christmas I'm not your father. Wonderful delivery Mycroft." The older Holmes looked away "I she upset me. I did not realise what I had said until she'd run out of here."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Sherlock was spending the night in his old room and so Madelyn was staying in Mycroft's room, Mycroft had slunk back to London with his tail between his legs after the blow up before dinner. Madelyn waited until everyone was asleep before grabbing her backpack and stealing out of the house, she had quietly slid a letter under Sherlock's bedroom door. It had shocked her that he was actually sleeping but he was, she sighed as she walked out of the little house and whispered "Goodbye." As she walked away from the house.

The next morning when Sherlock awoke he wasn't all that surprised to find a note on his floor though he had hoped not to find one. He had hoped that she had stayed but even the great Sherlock Holmes could be wrong once in a while, tears filled his eyes and dread filled his heart as he read the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock;<strong>

**If you are in fact reading this then you know that I have gone. It is not your fault nor is it Mycroft's really. It was bound to happen eventually I just figured I would save everyone the hassle of trying to figure out when it would happen.**

**I don't know where I'm going, or what I will do when I get there but I will be sure to text you, not Mycroft when I do figure things out. I don't know if or when I will be back. It is just something that's better off that I get done than stay and we all end up hurting each other. I know you didn't ask for a kid any more than my mum did or even Mycroft, so now no one has to worry about one. You can go back to your life and not worry about me anymore. Give my love to everyone…except Mycroft. **

**I Love you very much, **

**Madelyn Violet Holmes (I really hope you at least named me!)**

Sherlock raced downstairs to see his parents up, he didn't say a word he just rushed out the door in his pyjamas, running around barefoot as he searched for the girl, looking around the property turned up nothing, he walked slowly back into the house to come face to face with John.

"Morning Sherlock. Everything alright?" Clearly it wasn't but John was John and never really pushed things a lot, Sherlock shook his head and replied "Madelyn's run away." The voice that came out of his mouth didn't even sound like his own, his throat was dry and he just wanted to find that girl. John frowned giving him a look but didn't say anything as the now wrinkled letter that Sherlock had been clutching was unceremoniously shoved in his face, the doctor read it over and looked to his friend "Get dressed we're going to find her."

Sherlock looked to him "How?" John rolled his eyes "The way we do everything Sherlock. Come now, get dressed The Game is on!" Sherlock nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed as did John after informing Mary of what was going down, she had offered to stay and help clean up the breakfast dishes and whatnot.

Sherlock and John were out for several hours before they made their way back to the house, defeated because they didn't find her, the walked in, in time for tea but Sherlock wasn't hungry, he couldn't eat his daughter was out there somewhere and for once he had nothing to go on, he didn't know what to do and then a text came in.

**Stop looking for me.**

**Will see you soonish.**

**MVH**

A new feeling bubbled up inside of Sherlock, it was hope. Hope that Madelyn would come home soon.


	4. The Homecoming

For two years Sherlock and Mycroft used different methods in trying to find Madelyn but thus far there was nothing. No sign of her, it was as if she'd simply dropped off of the face of the earth. Of course they were looking in all the wrong places in London, but also Madelyn had left London a few weeks after she had run off.

She was currently in Dublin, She had a job and her own place under the name of Maddie Watson. Of course there was also false ID to prove that she was who she said she was. When she wasn't working in a pub she was doing the one thing that no one in the Holmes family would ever think that she would do, Maddie was a singer in a band and this band was headed to England to play in a pub.

Sherlock checked his phone several hundred times a day hoping for that one text from Madelyn, and every day he was disappointed that there were none. He was pacing the flat without a case, there hadn't been a case in nearly three weeks. Bloody Criminals had no common decency for a consulting detective's job. He was mid pace when he heard his phone chime he looked at the text it was Madelyn finally after two years she was making contact.

**Argyll Arms Pub**

**8:00pm**

**Bring the family. I will be there.**

**MVH**

Sherlock was stunned and immediately responded.

**Madelyn,**

**Will bring everyone. Mycroft included?**

**SH**

Madelyn giggled and responded.

**Mycroft as well. See you tonight.**

**MVH**

With that Madelyn shut off her old phone and made her way to her sound check.

8:00pm

Sherlock had managed to wrangle a sitter for John and Mary, convince Mycroft to meet them at the pub and got his parents into the city for this little foray into seeing Madelyn again. Of course everyone jumped at the chance to see the girl again what they found when they arrived had surprised them all.

A Man came up onstage to introduce the band "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Argyll Arms is proud to present to you Fragile Rain!" The audience clapped and cheered, as the band came out, Sherlock's mum's eyes widened as she looked at the stage, she touched her youngest son's arm "Sherlock, Oh my dear lord look at the stage!" right there on the stage larger than life was Madelyn albeit Madelyn with pink hair but there was no doubt at all that it was Madelyn Holmes. The girl with the pink hair stepped up to the microphone and grinned "HALLO LONDON! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!" She smiled as the crowd cheered loudly, Madelyn giggled softly into the microphone and spoke softly "Our first song this evening is in memory of Sebastian Davis our former drummer, and my then boyfriend. Everyone knows he passed away eight months ago what they don't know is I was the one to find him and try to save him. After his passing I wrote this song. It's called Say something." With that said Madelyn moved to the keyboard and began to play, the song was a duet between her and the guitar player, the guitar player had jumped in around the last chorus.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>I'll be the one, if you want me to<br>Anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>

**And I am feeling so small  
>It was over my head<br>I know nothing at all**

**And I will stumble and fall  
>I'm still learning to love<br>Just starting to crawl**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<br>Anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>

**And I will swallow my pride  
>You're the one that I love<br>And I'm saying goodbye**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<br>And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>Say something...<strong>

As the song ended Madelyn looked down taking a breath as she spoke softly "Thank you" at the end of the show Madelyn stepped off of the stage and headed out through the crowd to where her family sat in shock at what they had seen. Her grandmother immediately pulled her into a tight embrace "Madelyn Violet Holmes! How dare you stay away so long? We were terrified that something bad had happened to you my darling." Madelyn smiled and hugged her grandparents "I'm sorry Gran. It was what I needed to do. I should have kept contact with you and grandfather at least."

She heard a man clear his throat and looked up seeing Mycroft standing there, she nodded and gave him a slight smile "Uncle Mycroft. Hello." He smiled and surprisingly to anyone pulled the girl into a hug "My dear we have been terribly worried about you. I must apologize for the atrocious way that I behaved that last Christmas. I should never have revealed the truth of your parentage in the way that I did." Madelyn smiled slightly "I wasn't entirely in the right either Mycroft. I acted like a child and I suppose I likely hurt your feelings by saying what I did so I also apologize for my behavior. You did your best to love a child that you never truly wanted." Mycroft sighed but refused to start an argument lest the never see her again this time, he kissed her forehead softly "You are loved child, I just have a strange way of showing it."

Next she saw Sherlock and gave him a bright smile before launching herself into his arms "I'm so sorry that I ran off on you. We missed so much time, but I would like it if you would be willing to have visits with me, a real relationship." Sherlock tightened his embrace and kissed her cheek "My sweet girl you need not apologize to me. I am just happy that you've come home finally." He smiled "how did you stay off the radar for so long darling?" Madelyn giggled "I changed my last name. Not legally, I just use the name Watson. And no one knows me in Dublin. But I knew that if I'd kept using my own name that you and Uncle Mycroft would be able to find me. So I went off the grid." Sherlock chuckled "oh my sweet girl, you are quite clever. We hadn't thought to look under John's last name." Madelyn chuckled and shrugged "it doesn't take much to outsmart Uncle Mycroft."

With that said everyone including Mycroft chuckled and headed off to go to a restaurant for dinner.


End file.
